


真心话大冒险

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “有何不可？”西里斯说。“行。”比尔说。“我没意见。”哈利说。“我去叫赫敏。”罗恩说。“要不要来点韦斯莱特制真话丸？”弗雷德说。“仅此一次免费哦，过了这村没这店啦。”乔治说。“那安全吗？”赫敏说。“当然不了。”金妮说。“看来我是非得参加了，对不？”莱姆斯说，“以免凤凰社非战斗减员。”“好耶！”唐克斯说。于是，游戏开始。
Relationships: Not A Romance - Relationship, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 3





	真心话大冒险

**Author's Note:**

> 群像向，欢乐向，有卢唐。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

1.

“有何不可？”西里斯说。

“行。”比尔说。

“我没意见。”哈利说。

“我去叫赫敏。”罗恩说。

“要不要来点韦斯莱特制真话丸？”弗雷德说。

“仅此一次免费哦，过了这村没这店啦。”乔治说。

“那安全吗？”赫敏说。

“当然不了。”金妮说。

“看来我是非得参加了，对不？”莱姆斯说，“以免凤凰社非战斗减员。”

“好耶！”唐克斯说。

于是，游戏开始。

2.

两个空首饰盒分别用荧光笔写上了“真心话”和“大冒险”，大家都分到了两组、每组三张裁成一般大小的羊皮纸，他们可以各自往上写项目。莱姆斯特别警告了每个人写的项目都可能会落到自己头上，但在最后归总的时候，他还是淘汰了好些字条。

“你们不能把这个游戏变成新产品测试大会，乔治，弗雷德。我只保留两个看上去危害较小的。”莱姆斯说，无视双胞胎的抗议，“还有你，西里斯，这里有一半是未成年人，禁止限制级活动。”

“我写的都是纯洁的活动！”西里斯为自己辩护道，“连‘亲吻你的暗恋对象’这样的都没有！”

莱姆斯怀疑的眼神迎上好友的怒视，这时金妮举起了手。

“我猜你手上那张是我写的。”红发女孩在几道震惊的目光中说。

“也可能是我。”唐克斯笑嘻嘻地说。

“现在已经不是1900年了，接受吧哥们。”西里斯泄愤地用力把莱姆斯拍得左摇右晃，狼人给了他一拳，然后把手里的字条丢进箱子。

3.

他们决定按顺时针方向轮流抽签，屋主自然头一个吃螃蟹。西里斯没怎么摸索，直接用两根指头从“大冒险”的盒子里夹出一张。

“亲吻你的死敌？”他念道，眉毛扬得高高的，“月亮脸，你的评选标准怎么回事？要是哈利抽中，我们上哪儿给他找个伏地魔？”

哈利打了个冷战。

“我只是从安全角度做筛查。”莱姆斯解释道，“至于可行性，你得怪写这张字条的人。”

“可以在屋子里选个相对理想的对象嘛。”唐克斯大大咧咧地说，“有什么关系！”

“我们该把斯内普教授叫来吗？”金妮玩笑道。

“得了吧，我才不想破坏难得的一天。”西里斯下定了决心，双拳紧握，“克利切！”

那脏兮兮的小精灵啪一声在西里斯脚边显形，鞠了个鼻子压地的躬，口中诅咒不休。

“西里斯你不是想——”

“少爷召唤克利切，克利切不得不来，少爷是个叛——”

西里斯在它头顶亲了一大口。

克利切没骂完的话变成了一声瘆人的尖叫，音量之大直接穿透楼板吵醒了门口的沃尔布加，然后小精灵网球般的大眼睛一翻，背过气去。在大家的目瞪口呆中，西里斯跨过克利切拔腿奔向厨房，他干呕和漱口的声音足以穿透嘈杂。

莱姆斯去收拾画像，赫敏好心地将克利切送回它的小窝，一些人惊恐（兴奋）地面面相觑，发现这是个比想象中更需要认真对待的游戏。

4.

“好了，下一个。”西里斯一脸菜色，他的确带了个好头。

莱姆斯耸耸肩，“那我就选真心话吧。”

他展开字条，不易觉察地僵了一下，西里斯眼疾手快地赶在好友毁尸灭迹前把它抢进手里。

“我要改选大冒险。”莱姆斯说，同时西里斯念：“说出你此刻最想吻的人？靠，早知道我也多写几个有关亲吻的了。”

“不能耍赖哟，月亮脸。”弗雷德说。

“我们没有约定这条规则。”莱姆斯正色道，“即使现在约定，也应该从我之后的一个人开始。”

“这是合理的。”赫敏不情不愿地说，显然她自己刚像个砝码那样在好奇心与公正欲的天平两端踟蹰，最后不情不愿地落在了“公正”那头。

“那就从下一个开始，不许反悔。”唐克斯说，看上去很扫兴，“抽你的大冒险吧，莱姆斯。”

狼人给了她一个歉意的眼神，从大冒险箱子里抽出一张字条，然后原地石化。

西里斯凑过去就着他手看了一眼，“舌吻下一个人？你们可真是喜欢关于亲吻的题目啊！”

下一个是唐克斯。

5.

抽出真心话时莱姆斯脸上的点滴红晕喷泉似地涌了出来，瞬间灌满他整个脑袋，这下大家都知道他真心话的答案是什么了。唐克斯眨眨眼，脸变成了跟她头发一样漂亮的粉红色。

“是福不是祸——”乔治幸灾乐祸。

“——是祸躲不过。”弗雷德接上。

“还能说什么呢？”西里斯吃吃地笑着，打了个按头的手势，“你是要自己来，还是我帮你们一把？”

“我也很乐意帮忙。”罗恩积极地说。

“这是……这是有失尊重的。”狼人磕磕巴巴地说，“一个人的项目不该涉及其他人——”

“这可是你通过的耶。”西里斯躲开好友踹来的一脚，“而且我刚亲克利切的时候可没见你这么有原则。”

“你又不必跟他舌吻。”莱姆斯咬牙切齿地说，在不止一个人脑中造就了可怕的画面。

“要不然改成亲吻任意部位吧。”赫敏企图给前教授解围，遭到了一片嘘声。

唐克斯肩膀一振，倾身抓住莱姆斯的袖子，后者当场很没有男子气概地吱了一声，但他的反对并没有体现在下一步行动上。起哄声在他们嘴唇接触后迅速达到波峰，然后变得稀稀落落，等唐克斯终于坐回原位，会议室已是鸦雀无声，每个人都感觉自己多余得发光。

“好了。”莱姆斯又红又容光焕发地说，“下一个。”

6.

唐克斯摸着下巴纠结了一分钟，“我可以都做吗？”

“理论上，选择也是这个游戏乐趣的一部分。”赫敏说，“不过大家都不反对的话我也不反对。”

“算啦，我好好玩吧。”唐克斯拖过大冒险的箱子，“……背出圆周率小数点后第一百位到两百位？？？”

不约而同，所有目光唰地聚到赫敏身上，吓得她举起双手。

“不是我干的！”年级里最聪明的小女巫连连摇头，“虽然我背过……但我出的都是正常的题目！”

她好像很遗憾抽中这道题的不是自己。

金妮怀疑地瞟小哥哥，“这不会是你为了让赫敏露一手写的吧？”

同时罗恩说“圆周率有两百位？”，解答了她的疑问。

经过一阵乱哄哄的怀疑、推脱和互相取笑，赫敏都有点急了，出题人才终于站出来洗清她的嫌疑。

“这张是我写的。”比尔说，其他几个红头发带着毫不掩饰的怀疑看着自家大哥。

“你能背出这个？”罗恩问。

“通常来说，我们对与金加隆无关的数字都没有兴趣。”弗雷德说。

“但请。”乔治说。

“我也想听。”金妮说。

“你们都想听吗？”比尔环顾四周，得到了一堆参差不齐的点头，赫敏肯定已经开始在脑中默背以便与比尔核对了。

“那好。”韦斯莱家长子站了起来，挺直腰板，两手背到身后，从容地说：“‘圆周率小数点后第一百位到两百位’。”

7.

他被最先反应过来的弗雷德踢了屁股，大家一怔之后都大笑起来。

“赖皮！赖皮！”唐克斯叫道，变成火红的头发在空中乱舞，“真不敢相信我有一阵子还以为你是好人！”

“我早看透这小子了。”西里斯按摩着肋骨，“绝对一肚子坏水。”

“太绝了。”哈利边擦眼泪边说。

“可别说我的题目不是每个人都能回答的。”比尔猫腰后退着躲避，他那头长发被几个兄弟揉成了鸟窝，“别闹了！继续游戏！”

作为没完成大冒险的惩罚，唐克斯必须在接下来的3小时里保持她最讨厌的鼠灰色爆炸头发型。

接下来金妮选了真心话，抽中“对婚前性行为的看法”。

“必不可少。”在场年纪最小的女士泰然道，她的某（几）个哥哥发出了震惊的小声音，“要确保飞天扫帚合用，最好的办法就是自己上去骑一骑。”

“我同意。”唐克斯愉快地说。

卢平和罗恩都变成了生牛排的颜色。

8.

乔治的大冒险是“吃一粒吐吐糖”。

“自作自受。”罗恩幸灾乐祸。

弗雷德等到双胞胎兄弟连隔夜饭都吐完了，才兴高采烈地递上止吐的另一半糖块，结果被罚清理呕吐物。可以肯定的是，在场所有人都对他们的此项发明印象极为深刻。

9.

“给暗恋对象寄一张皮带以下的照片。”弗雷德念道，然后百年难遇的景象出现了。

“我都不知道你还会尴尬呢。”赫敏说，有趣地看着弗雷德的大红脸，“但这会构成性骚扰吧？我要是收到这种照片，不管是出于什么原因，我和那个人都肯定没戏了。”

“赫敏，你还年轻。”西里斯摇摇头。

“安吉丽娜会在下次见面时咒掉他的右半边屁股。”乔治说，“然后你们就能区分我俩了。”

“你会惊讶地发现并没有多少人盯着你们的屁股。”金妮嘲讽道。

“这样可能是不太好。”哈利说，看面色是正想着自己暗恋的姑娘。

“这儿有照相机吗？”罗恩问，显然不打算放过时常戏弄自己的哥哥。

唐克斯已经把它拿了过来。

“为避免殃及无辜，可以不必寄出。”比尔提议，“在照片背面写上收件人名字就够了。”

“我可不确定我想看到那个贴在墙上。”金妮皱了皱鼻子。

这时，弗雷德突然有了底气，跳下座位掀起袍子动手解皮带。起哄归起哄，骤然见真章，女士们还是都下意识地别过了脸，罗恩发出反感的声音，乔治则吹起了口哨。

“别忙，各位，这里不需要出现任何有伤风化的场景。”弗雷德忙里偷闲地嚷嚷，他抽出皮带，双手拿着高举过头顶，“拍吧！”

10.

比尔透露了他第一次手淫时12岁，赫敏捂住脸喃喃自己并不想知道这个。

罗恩花了老长时间才完成任务——摸摸碗柜里的大蜘蛛，然后他流着冷汗一脸煞白地逃回餐桌边，大部分人都认为他没有真的碰到，莱姆斯则好心地给了罗恩一块巧克力。

赫敏结结巴巴地唱了段“一锅火热的爱”，她死也不肯模仿塞蒂纳·沃贝克的摆臀热舞，最终其他人没有勉强她。

哈利几经权衡才拿定主意选择真心话，他对“婚后想要男孩还是女孩”的回答是“我大概会想多要几个，性别不重要”。

再次轮到屋主时，可能是盒子上老旧的机关终于反应过来，也可能是克利切的怨念使然，它当场暴起，闪电般咬住了西里斯的手。

“Giao！！！！！”

于是游戏结束。

（全文完）


End file.
